bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sbcm133/Fandom Big Brother 5: All Stars
|casting = Fandom |image = |version = United States |host = User:Sbcm133 |season = 5 |seasonrun = December 28, 2019 - January 23, 2020 |prizemoney = |numberofhousemates = 14 |numberofdays = 84 |winner = Ryan Lochte |runnersup = Natalie Negrotti |channel = N/A |previousseason = Fandom Big Brother 4 |nextseries = TBD }} Background This is the fifth of many seasons, that I let the majority of the wiki choose everything that happens. You choose HOH, Have Nots, Nominees, POV Holder, If Veto Is Used, Post Veto Nominees. I have an app that will choose who everyone votes for, determining who is evicted. Meaning you don’t choose who is evicted. Twists * Smaller Jury: Because of the smaller cast, only the final seven evicted houseguests will form the jury. * Instant Eviction & Whacktivity Competition: For the first three weeks, there will be no Power of Veto competition. Instead, there will be a competition to win a power. The winner would be awarded in private and be given a secret power. Candidates | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} } | }} | }} } |} Chosen Public These eight candidates were voted into the house by the public. * Andrew Brady - Season 3; Evicted: 6th place * Ben Zini - Season 1; Evicted: 3rd place * Chima Simone - Season 1; Winner * Isabella Cecchi - Season 4; Evicted: 4th place * Kiera Wallace - Season 2; Winner * Natalie Negrotti - Season 4; Evicted: 5th place * Robert Woods - Season 2; Evicted: 7th place * Tommy Bracco - Season 1; Evicted: 9th place Producers These six candidates were chosen to go into the house by the producers. * Christie Murphy - Season 1; Evicted: 6th place * Daniele Donato - Season 3; Evicted: 13th place * Nick Uhas - Season 4; Evicted: 3rd place * Rebecca Jane - Season 3; Evicted: 3rd place * Ryan Lochte - Season 2; Evicted: 8th place * Tim Dormer - Season 4; Winner Not Chosen Out of 20 candidates selected to participate in the show, six were not chosen by the public nor the producers to enter the house. * Amanda Zuckerman - Season 2; Evicted: 11th place * Benjamin Norris - Season 2; Runner-Up * Brett Robinson - Season 3; Runner-Up * Michelle Visage - Season 1; Evicted: 5th place * Pilar Nemer - Season 4; Evicted: 6th place * Shane Jenek - Season 3; Evicted: 8th place Houseguests Voting History } |Chima |Tim |Tim | |Christie | |Ben | | }} | ! |- ! |Ben |Robert |Nick |Chima | |Tim |Tommy |Christie |Kiera | | | | ! |- ! |Daniele |Tim |Nick | |Tim |Tim |Andrew | |Kiera | | |Ben | | |- ! | |Robert |Nick |Chima | | | |Christie | | |Isabella | | |1}} | |- ! |Ben |Robert |Nick |Chima |Tim | |Tommy | |Kiera |Andrew | | |2}} | |- ! |Ben |Robert |Nick | |Tim |Tim | |Christie |Kiera | | |3}} | |- ! |Daniele | | |Chima |Tim |''Vetoed'' Tim |Tommy | | | |4}} | |- ! |Daniele |Robert |Nick | | |Tim |Andrew | | |5}} | |- ! | |Robert |Nick |Chima |Ben | | | |6}} | |- ! |Daniele | |Kiera |Chima | | | |14}} |- ! |Daniele |Tim |Nick | | |14}} |- ! |Ben |Robert | | |14}} |- ! |Daniele | | |14}} |- ! | | |14}} |- |} *''Note: Tim was evicted for part of Week 6 before winning his way back into the house. Whacktivity Competition History } | | |- ! Ben | | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Loss | |- ! Chima | | | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Loss |- ! Christie | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Loss | | |- ! Isabella | | | |- ! Kiera | | | |- ! Natalie | | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Loss | |- ! Nick | | | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Loss |- ! Rebecca | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Loss | | |- ! Ryan | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Loss | | |- ! Tim | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Loss | | |- ! Tommy | | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Loss | |- ! Robert | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Loss | | |- ! Daniele | | |- |} Have/Have-Not History Game History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Round 1 Round 2 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Round 1 Round 2 Week 10 Week 11 Finale Jury Category:Blog posts